


Убийца с нежными руками

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, СОВЕСТЬ, УГРЫЗЕНИЯ, страдания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Где-то в глубине души Корво вынужден признать: руки Дауда не созданы для клинка.





	Убийца с нежными руками

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7731105

У Дауда узкая неудобная постель, а ночь заглядывает сквозь дыры в крыше, если эти ошметки можно назвать крышей. Корво тревожно, и на небо он не смотрит, будто то способно осудить за то, что происходит. Ему кажется, на него смотрит весь мир, но это только Чужой наблюдает краем глаза, и ему наверняка нет дела до того, с кем он лежит в постели, если этот кто-то тоже носит метку на руке.  
  
У Дауда тихое спокойное дыхание. Корво вслушивается в него, потому что не может уснуть. Он рукой с меткой держит его за руку — тоже с меткой, и от этого ощущения тепло несмотря на сырую ночь, и мурашками иногда продирает до нутра, но это приятно.  
  
Корво тревожно. Эта постоянная изматывающая тревога никак не исчезает, хотя она и явно лучше, чем-то, что он испытывал раньше, до того, как нашел в себе смелость или наглость прийти сюда, не поднимая меча, и лечь к убийце с нежными руками в постель. До того, как вопрос с троном был разрешен, Корво некогда было думать о том, что он чувствует, и о том, насколько это правильно.  
  
А сейчас, когда Эмили ничего не угрожает, у Корво есть время себя грызть.  
  
Это неправильно и извращенно, мерзко. Он чувствует себя предателем, даже когда думает про это место, про Дауда. И всякий раз срывается, не выдерживает, сбегает из дворца ночью, чтобы вместо мягкой чистой постели лежать на большом куске фанеры с преступно тонким матрасом и держаться за те руки, которые убили Джессамину.  
  
Корво вынужден признать хотя бы про себя, где-то в глубине души: эти руки не созданы для клинка.


End file.
